


Blue Water, Deep Water

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [8]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Aquaphobia, Dramatic, Fainting, Gen, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a great work! <3<br/>The DHMIS gang goes to the beach for some "fun"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Water, Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hydrophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207684) by [Oryx_Gazella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryx_Gazella/pseuds/Oryx_Gazella). 



**[Family AU]**

The sound of running water was heard as Harry waited nervously for the tub to fill. He turned the water off finally, shakily taking his mittens off. He looked down at the clear liquid, his heart rate picking up. He took a deep, calming breath, trying to stop being so nervous. This was his therapy time. He got on his knees and dipped a hand into the water. So far so good. He circled his hand a few times, only feeling slightly nervous as he added the second hand, red sleeves rolled up. He swished them around the water some, trying to tell himself he was safe. There was nothing wrong with this water. Water was safe. Water was relaxing. Harry had a very weird fear. He suffered from hydrophobia, the fear of water. No baths, that was one of the rules. Quick, heart racing showers, that was it. No swimming either. At a public pool, beach, or lake. He wanted to stay dry, especially his face and hair. Those were big no no’s when it came to water. He was too caught up in his irrational fear that he hadn’t heard the door open. Tony had walked in and opened his mouth to apologize for not knocking but stopped, seeing that Harry was staring into the water. “Harry, what are you doing?” Tony asked quizzically.

Harry flinched in surprise and was on his feet, saying, “Checking the water.”

“By staring at it for ten seconds?” Tony asked.

Harry shook his head, not knowing how to answer. Tony said, “Well… Sorry for walking in, you better hurry though before the water gets cold.”

Harry nodded and waited for his adoptive father to leave before draining the tub and taking a quick shower.

\---------------------

Harry sighed and read the next line of his book, trying to ignore the laughing and splashing. They were all at the beach, being forced to go by his family. The only one who was sitting in the sand with him was Uncle Colin, who had a medical condition that kept him from the water.

“Lucky bastard.” Harry had grumbled when they were in the car.

Harry, Robin, and Manny’s adoptive parents Tony and Paige had wanted a nice day at the beach. Uncle Shrignold was making a sand castle with Manny while Tony, Paige and Robin were having a splash fight. Harry sighed and ignored Colin, who was spouting out random facts as Harry tried to read in peace. He squeaked when he felt someone pick him up forcefully. Tony was trying to drag him into the water, saying, “Enough mucking around, Harry. We came here to have some family time.”

Harry kicked his feet, his book abandoned in the sand as he tried to get away. Tony sighed and dragged him towards the light waves. “No, st-stop it!” Harry said in a pleading voice.

Tony said, “Come on, it’s fun.”

Robin looked over and cursed, running towards the two. “W-Wait, dad, he’s afraid of the-” But it was too late, Tony dropping Harry into the ocean with a big splash.

Robin cursed and helped pull a flailing Harry up from under the blue, deep water. Tony realized that something was terribly wrong when Harry gasped and coughed, crying and pushing them away. Paige looked over and said, “What happened?!” As she came over.

“He’s afraid of the water!” Robin said.

Harry would’ve told Robin to shut up but he couldn’t control his sobs.Tony helped him up, trying to calm the redhead down some. But Harry’s next sob was cut short, going limp. It took a moment for them to realize that Harry had fainted.

Robin laughed and said, “Yay I get to sit up front now!” And ran to dry off.

Tony just kinda stood there holding the sleeping beauty, saying, “So… What’s the good parent thing to do?”

Paige laughed and said, “I’ll sit in the back with him.”

“But we just traumatized our child…” Tony said.

Paige pulled Tony along, saying, “Eh, he’s gonna hate us either way.”

Everyone was already racing to the car and so Tony shrugged and headed there with his wife. And Paige was right because for weeks, Harry guilt tripped them all by saying that they all tried to drown him. They cursed the day that they went to the beach and gave the teen such leverage!

**The End**

 

 


End file.
